Little Incidents
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Ron and Hermione are currently going out, which causes Harry a great deal of anger.This caused Voldemort to posses Harry. After that little incident,comes another and another.Will this ever end?Story Way better then Summary.Read and Review.Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! What's up? Well hope you guys are all good! Okay, let's get this story on the road!

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing no songs no characters. In short I own everything you don't recognize.

Ok I have no idea how i came up with this, it just popped into my head and yeah...

* * *

Chapter 1-

Harry stormed up to his room absolutely pissed off. He was walking back from Quidditch Practice, and he noticed Cho, his girlfriend, was getting or being snogged by Crabbe.

Harry stood there in shock, Harry was about to break up with Cho anyways, but really cheating on him with Crabbe! To top it all off, when Harry had reached the Common Room, he experienced Ron and Hermione's snog fest. Harry shook his head and scowled.

Harry had no clue why he was pissed off at Hermione and Ron, I mean he was happy for them right? No... He just said he was because it was the right thing to do...Right? I mean what was he suppose to do when Ron and Hermione walked up to him hand in hand looking all happy, and asked him if he was okay with them being together. No, he wasn't, but he wasn't going to say that to their faces.

Harry and Hermione had given it a try, by going out with each other at the beginning of this year, sixth year to be exact, but Ron was being all moody and crap, so they broke up for the sake of Ron. Actually Hermione broke up with him first.

When Ron and Hermione had started to go out, about two weeks after Harry and Hermione had broken up, Ron walked up into the boy's dormitory and said, "You know when you and Hermione were going out, that she had cheated on you with me?" It turned out that someone had put Veritaserum in his food.

Here, I'll show you instead...

**_Flashback..._**

Harry was sitting on his bed writing into a book, he was still a little pained over the fact that he and Hermione had split up.

Harry still liked Hermione, wait no scratch that, he loved her. Ron was always teasing her and making her feel bad, but now they're going out? Sexual Tension his arse!

Just then Ron burst into the room looking a little dazed. He had this major maniac grin plastered onto his face.

"Ron?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"You know what Harry? When you and Hermione were going out... Two weeks ago to be exact, she cheated on you with me," Ron said laughing hysterically. "You will never win against me, you're just the Boy Who Lived, I'm not famous and no one's trying to kill me!"

"W-What? Ron are you alright, are you drunk?" Harry asked trying to stay as calm as possible. "Sit down I think someone did something to you."

"No one did anything to me, I mean just a little Veritaserum from Ginny and Malfoy, that's all," Ron said laughing again.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted. 'That means he was telling the truth about... him and Hermione... No, Hermione wouldn't do that to him would she?'

"That's right Harry, Hermione cheated on you behind your back, with Ron," Ginny said with Draco behind her.

"I-It can't be... Hermione wouldn't... No... She... No..." Harry stuttered definitely hurt. He had no clue what to say, he then felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"We're sorry Harry," Draco said looking apologetic.

"This has to be a trick Malfoy! You could always be lying to get information on me. You're not really on our side!" Harry shouted. Before Harry had control over his mouth, the words flew out of his mouth. Harry shook his head and said, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean that, words just started flying out of my mouth."

Draco smiled a little and said, "Don't worry about it, Ginny and I did this so you would know the truth."

"We found them snogging in the broom closet by Snape's classroom," Ginny said glaring at Ron, who was still laughing quietly in the corner.

Harry sat down on his bed and started to shake violently. "Harry?" Draco and Ginny asked staring at him.

"She wouldn't. Would she?" Harry asked still shaking. Harry felt the pain in his chest grow; it started then to erupt into his head.

"Harry! She did there's nothing you can do!" Ginny shouted, trying to get Harry to calm down.

"No... No..." Harry mumbled, he then gripped his chest with his hand, the other hand was holding his head. Something was totally wrong with him. Was it an emotional break down? Or Mental?

"Harry stop it! You're scaring us!" Ginny started sobbing.

"Ginny go get Dumbledore," Draco said letting go of Ginny's hand.

Ginny then ran out of the room to find Dumbledore.

Harry was still shaking and gripping his head and chest when Ginny had left. "Harry, calm down," Draco said quietly.

"Draco tell me something, why did she?" Harry asked still talking about Hermione obviously. The pain was getting worse by the second, he also felt really furious with Hermione and Ron.

"I don't know..." Draco said walking closer to Harry. Harry then let go of his chest and head and fell back onto the red and gold sheets.

Harry's eyes then rolled into the back of his head, he then sat straight up and then hissed, "Weasley! You're going to die!"

"Harry!" Draco shouted there was a familiar coldness in that voice, or hiss.

"Move Malfoy! You betrayed me and your father! I should kill you too! But first off the Weasley, Potter wants this right?" Harry or more like the thing possessing Harry hissed coldly.

Harry, the real Harry inside of his own body could feel the big evil jackass possessing him; he tried everything he could to get him out of his body. The real Harry could hear every single hiss the evil jackass, aka. Voldemort was saying to Draco and everybody else in the room. Sure he was pissed at Ron but he didn't want to kill him. How to get the bastard out of his body?

Harry could see, somehow, that the jackass started walking over to Ron who was still laughing in the corner and took out its wand, "Say good bye Weasley!"

"Wait! Before you kill us," Draco said choosing his words carefully, "Tell us why you're taking over Harry's body?"

'Yes! Stall Draco stall!' Harry pleaded silently.

"I Lord Voldemort shall not tell you, you have no reason to know!" Voldemort hissed.

'Screw you Voldie!' Harry cursed.

Draco then reasoned with the Dark Lord, "Well you're going to kill me it's not like I can tell anyone."

'Nice save Draco!' Harry said, if he was in his body right now, or had control over his body, he would be pumping his fists.

"Fine!" Voldemort hissed loudly. "Since Potter has summed up enough anger I got into his head and did a charm, something like the Imperius Curse, but much stronger. Not even Potter can fight it off. And now I possess him! The only way is for him to really, really want to get me out of his body, but with this curse it will be tough, he will have to be more powerful then I."

'Oh crap!' Harry said scowling at Voldemorts stupid powerfulness.

Draco stood there shocked. Just then Dumbledore, Ginny, and Hermione rushed in to the dorm. "Voldemort," Dumbledore said calm and softly.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed.

"Harry?" The two girls gasped.

'Hermione!' Harry growled. 'Oh crap! Voldie's feeding off my anger, stay calm Harry!'

"Ahhh, Potter's ex-girlfriend, lets see, the Mudblood or the Weasel first?" Voldemort asked himself. "Let's kill the Mudblood first, she caused dear Potter a lot of pain, this will satisfy him or should I spare hear? Nah lets go with the Mudblood!"

'NO!' Harry yelled, but no one heard him.

"No!" Dumbledore said loudly.

"There's nothing you can do Dumbledore, I am now the greatest wizard alive Potter and I combined will rule!" Voldemort grinned evilly. Voldemort then stuck out his hand and Hermione magnetically came to the Dark Lords hand.

"Ready?" He asked Hermione coldly. "It won't hurt."

'Fuck You Voldie!' Harry tried to shout.

Hermione looked shocked and scared but was still brave enough to shout, "Let me go!"

Voldemort cackled evilly, "And if I don't?"

'I'll kick your fucking ass!' Harry yelled.

There was silence in the room, until Voldemort said, "You'll be with the love of your life soon enough, right Granger? The Weasel is the love of your life?"

"I don't know anymore, since my life isn't that long!" Hermione spat.

'No! Hermione!' Just then an incantation popped into Harry's head, it was a charm to make you feel happy and loved. This was Voldemort's weakness.

"Stop being smart Mudblood! Well if you insist then, let's just end it now! Avad-" Voldemort was cut off by bright light emitting from Harry's body.

"Fuck you Voldie! I won't let you!" A bright figure came out of the light; it was Harry, or more like Harry's spirit?

"Harry?" Everybody in the room the room asked flabbergasted, well everyone except Ron who was still chuckling.

"No... Well actually I don't know I think it's just my spirit..." The figure was Harry, except he was transparent and emitting a white light, lighting up every nook and cranny in the room. "Any who... Voldemort, we meet again, except you're in my body, my precious body," Harry joked.

Two people in the room chuckled, Dumbledore and Draco.

"Very funny Potter! Don't you want to kill the Weasel for taking over your precious girlfriend?" Voldemort sneered.

Even though Harry was transparent, you could see a blush crawling up his neck. "No I don't want to kill Ron, and its Ron not Weasel, Voldie! Hermione maybe precious, but she's not my girlfriend... anymore, but that's not the point. She's with Ron and I'm happy for them!" Harry said confidently, even though a part of him knew he was lying.

"Oh a little too confident now are we? But think about this, she broke up with you to be with the Weasel, who was cheating on you with the Weasel," Voldemort smirked, "It must have hurt."

"How would you know? You never felt that bubbling sensation in the pit of your stomach when you see that special person walk by, or smile at you. You don't know how to love! Or further more, do you know how to be loved?" During that part of Harry's speech, he was looking at Hermione. "How would you know? You never felt the feeling of your heart being ripped out of your chest and being stomped on, have you? Do you even have a heart? So how would you know?" Harry bellowed full of anger and fury. "But, if you love someone, you have to let that person go to the one they really love or else it's just a fucking lie!"

Voldemort was speechless, and Harry racked his brain for the next part of his speech then continued, "You used your power to kill every single person that I loved, first my parents, then Sirius, and now my best friends? How shallow can you get? I can and will bring an end to you Voldemort! You killed the innocent, the people who helped you, what are you trying to do? Kill every single person in the whole damn world so you can rule it? Well if you kill everyone, who are you going to rule? There's no one to rule! So from all the power that is in me, that I can summon anyway, I will bring an end to you so you can't ruin anybody else's life!" Harry felt a tingling sensation in his hand, every single thing in his body had summoned into magic, which was right in the palm of his hand. Harry was about to open his mouth and say something, but words just flew out of his mouth, "Lux Lucis Quod Pacis!" Harry shouted waving his hand.

A jet of baby blue light emitted from the tips of Harry's fingers and hit Voldemort, carefully maneuvering around Hermione. A jet of black smoke and dust then flew out of Harry's mouth, the one on his real body. Harry's body then lay limp on the ground, with a pile of black dust beside him. Hermione was still in shock; she then turned around to see Harry's body lying on the ground and then asked fearfully, "Is he dead?"

Harry's spirit looked at Hermione then said quietly, "No I'm not dead, but my heart is."

"Harry, it's not what it seems... It's-" Hermione started, but never got to finish because of Harry.

"Save it Hermione, you chose Ron over me simply because you love him, not me. What ever its fate," And with that Harry's spirit was pulled back into Harry's body.

**_End Flashback_**

It's been 4 months since the little incident and you would probably think that the Golden Trio were best friends again right? Wrong, sure they were friends, but not best friends.

* * *

Kay, that's Chapter 1 of this story. What do you guys think? Well I thought it was okay, I'll update the next part soon... I hope!

Cynthia


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I... Don't know what I was going to say lol... oppsies! Well let's just say I hope you like my story! Haha

Disclaimer: What ever other person on this site says, I DO NOT OWN A DAMN THING! Except the plot!

Alrighty then let's get some Ron and Hermione fury in so they can break up! Oh Crap! I shouldn't have said that, at least I didn't say they'll break up. Oh no I didn't say that did I? Well I think I'm turning into Hagrid...

* * *

Chapter 2-

Close to dinner time, Harry was still in his dormitory, but instead of thinking of Voldemort or Sirius, he was writing a song. It was one of his hobbies ever since he started to attend Hogwarts. No one really knew this, every body thought that all he could do was defeat Voldemort, but he could do other things too, I mean he is a friggen human being, not some robot.

Just then Seamus burst into the room. "Oy Harry! Did you hear?" Seamus asked looking excited.

"Hear what?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, not looking away from his scribbler.

"That Ron's cheating on poor Hermione with Lavender!" Seamus sated matter of factly.

"Oh that's new... WHAT!" Harry shouted finally looking up at Seamus.

"Yah I know eh?"

Harry closed his scribbler and got up, "Does Hermione know?"

"Um... Not exactly..." Seamus told Harry.

Harry screwed up his face, "And why not?"

Seamus looked a little shocked, "W- Well Ginny tried to tell Hermione but she didn't listen to her, she said she was being delirious."

Harry shook his head, "This is stupid!"

Ron opened the door, "What's stupid?"

Harry couldn't take Ron's act of innocence. "What do you mean what's stupid? You should know!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked back as he sat on his bed feet crossed.

"What the bloody hell am I talking about? What the bloody hell are you thinking? Cheating on Hermione?" Harry asked fuming.

Ron went pink at the ears, "What? What are you talking about; I'm not cheating on Hermione..."

"Not cheating on Hermione eh? Well why the fuck is it all over the school?" Harry questioned.

"Umm... Parvati and Lavender?" Ron asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Lavender eh? Well let's go ask her!"

Ron turned bright red and stuttered out, "Look I only did it once okay!"

"More like 10 times," Seamus said quietly.

"What! You did it ten bloody times?" Harry yelled.

"Thanks Finnegan!" Ron scowled.

"Just doing the right thing," Seamus shrugged.

"Shut up Ron! Why did you cheat on Hermione?" Harry questioned again.

"B- Because... I did okay?" Ron said who was now as red as an apple.

"Okay! Bloody Hell! It's not fucking okay! It's a big deal!" Harry shouted. "Go tell Hermione."

"What! No way, are you crazy!" Ron shouted.

"No, but are you crazy? You must be if you're cheating on the brightest witch of our age and our best friend!" Harry retorted.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Ron asked.

"How shallow are you? Oh by the way, she'll find out, either you tell her or I do." Harry stated calmly, he was leaning against the door.

"You and what army?" Ron spat at Harry.

"Every single person in Gryffindor, watch," Harry said as he walked out the door.

Everybody was either sitting by the fire, doing their homework, snogging, drinking hot chocolate, or just simply relaxing.

Hermione was sitting in her favorite armchair with her legs swung over the arm and reading a book.

"Fuck Harry don't do it!" Ron shouted, but Harry was already at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Can I please have your attention. Oh Merlin I sound like Dumbledore," Harry said laughing. Harry then continued his Q and A, "Umm... I want everybody here to help me and Ron out alright?" Harry made a note that Lavender wasn't in the common room.

Everybody had their eye's set on Harry and Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrows and closed her book. "Okay I would like to know if a fellow Gryffindor was getting cheated on, whose side would you be on?" Harry asked, he didn't have to project his voice that much, everything was silent.

Everybody looked at Hermione with eyes of sympathy; Hermione just raised her eyebrows again, and then just looked back towards Harry. Then someone shouted, "I bet you, that we would all be on H- the person who was getting cheated on side."

Harry sighed and said, "Well, I think everybody in this room knows what I'm talking about, except for one person."

Everybody's eyes shot towards Hermione, Hermione stood up and sighed, "What are you going on about Harry and why are you guys all staring at me?"

Then everybody shifted their gaze to Ron. "How about we let Ron take a go?" Harry asked glaring at Ron.

As Ron walked past Harry, he kicked him hard. "Oww!" Harry groaned and rubbed his shin.

"Ugh..." Ron was bright red. "I... I... Wanted to let you know that Hermione, you look good!"

"BULL!" The whole common room shouted.

"Ron tell her before I hex you!" Harry commanded.

"Fuck you Harry! I'm not going to say it; you can't do anything if I don't!" Ron shouted at Harry.

Harry sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell her!" Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her up onto her feet. "Hermione, the reason I asked everybody in the common room that question was because-" Harry didn't get to finish because Ron had tackled him.

SNAP!

"Oww!" Harry groaned. Harry got up and saw that his arm was twisted in a weird way.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Every one gasped. "Ron you idiot!" Ginny shouted as she walked up to Harry.

"He deserved it!" Ron shouted.

Hermione looked completely blank and furious.

"He did not! If you hadn't done... something wrong then this would've never happened!" Draco shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. "Harry are you alright?"

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked glaring at Ron.

Hermione crouched down to Harry's level and said, "Well sorta, are you okay?"

"Fine. No I'm not okay. Would you be okay if you just found out that your best friend was cheating on your other best friend?" Harry answered looking at his feet.

Hermione laughed, "Whoa, for a second there I thought you said Ron cheated on me."

"He Did!" The common room shouted.

Harry stood up and shouted, "Can you guys give us some privacy?"

Everybody looked at each other and everybody rushed out of the common room.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at Harry's arm; she could make out a bone that was sticking out.

Harry took a deep breath, but Ron cut in, "Okay look, I think Harry is crazy so let's not listen to him?"

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny and Draco shouted.

Hermione looked... confused, hurt, and everything you could possibly feel.

"Hermione?" Harry asked placing his uninjured hand on her shoulder.

Hermione just sat down and said, "What?"

"Okay look Hermione; I don't want to tell you. I mean... I don't want to see that look of pain or hurt on my best friends face. Ron tell her and if you don't I'll get all of Gryffindor to hex you. We'll leave you guys alone." Harry said quietly the whispered, "I always got your back when ever you need something."

Harry then followed Ginny and Draco out the common room.

* * *

Okay how was that? Well it may be a little sucky but hey it's a start. PLEASE REVIEW! Haha I will really appreciate it if you Guys Review!

lil-swt-angel05


	3. Chapter 3

Okay you guys are harsh! No reviews... You make me sad, lol at least you're checking out my story... but you're not reviewing... oh well here's my next chapter for this Little Incidents!

Disclaimer: What do I always say... type what ever! Okay I always say/ type- I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING...

Here we go, this time please review! After you read of course!

* * *

Chapter 3-

Draco, Ginny, and Harry walked out the common room out into the empty hallway. "What do you thinks gonna happen?" Draco asked.

"I don't know..." Ginny answered truthfully.

"Let's just see what fate does, anyways I gotta get my arm fixed, the pain is killing me," Harry said wisely.

"Let's see, you can defeat Voldemort each time you face him, but you can't stand a little pain?" Draco asked smirking.

Harry laughed and answered, "Well I was sorta distracted when the big weenie was staring at me."

Ginny and Draco laughed. "Big Weenie?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed a bit then stated, "Well, he doesn't deserve to be a Lord, so that's out of the question."

The three laughed. As Harry, Draco, and Ginny walked silently down to the Hospital Wing, they noticed Cho running towards Harry.

"Oh God!" Harry moaned as he saw Cho rushed up to him.

Draco and Ginny laughed. "Should we stay and witness this?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes please don't leave," Harry pleaded.

Ginny just giggled when Cho caught up with the friends, she then smiled at Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Cho greeted sweetly; if it was any sweeter, she'd have a toothache.

"Cho! Back from snogging Crabbe I see," Harry said coolly.

Cho looked shocked at the fact that Harry had figured it out, but quickly covered up. "What are you talking about Harry sweetie?"

Harry sighed and said, "I'll have to get back to you, I have to go fix my arm. Common Ginny, common Draco, let's go _please_."

As the three friends left Cho standing innocently behind them, Draco shouted, "She cheated on you with CRABBE?"

Harry chuckled a bit, "Yah, I'm not getting any luck with my love life this year."

Ginny patted Harry on the back and said, "Don't worry about it Harry, when something is meant to happen, it'll happen."

Harry and Draco looked a little shocked at Ginny's wise-ness. "When did my dear Ginny ever get so wise?" Draco asked as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Ginny hit Draco in the stomach playfully and said, "That's what I get from being Hermione's best friend."

Harry grinned at the couple, they walked for about and minute until they reached the door which Harry knew so well.

"Madame Pomfrey, can you fix my arm?" Harry asked as he saw the nurse making a bed.

Madame Pomfrey turned around giving Ginny, Draco, and Harry a small smile then asked, "What did you do now Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed nervously; he did not want to tell her what happened in the common room, so instead he lied. "I tripped down the stairs, I was feeling a little light headed, and probably from... something I ate."

"I see, since you defeated Lord Voldemort, I haven't been getting much business. Okay, give me your arm," The nursed commanded.

Harry stuck out his right arm and the nurse tsked then said, "You ought to be more careful dear boy. Episkey, there just like new."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey!" Harry said stretching his arm.

"It's my job, please be more careful next time," Madame Pomfrey said smiling sternly.

Harry smiled and promised the nurse he would try to.

"So, what do we do now?" Ginny asked once they were out the door of the hospital wings.

"I don't know, maybe we should check on Hermione," Harry said softly as his eyes filled with concerned.

"Dude! Do you still fancy her?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"No... Yes... I don't know, I mean I really care for her and all this junk, but when Ron told me that she cheated on me, it just tore my heart apart, yah know?" Harry said looking at the ground.

"Well we know one thing, you are her best friends," Ginny stated pointing out the obvious.

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Captain Obvious."

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny said hitting Harry in the arm, Harry just laughed.

"Let's go back to the common room," The blonde young man suggested.

"What happens if they're still at it?" Harry asked.

Then we'll leave and go out into the grounds and... Find something to do," Ginny finished for her boyfriend, Draco.

"Alright."

The group of three walked silently back to the common room, it took about 5 minutes without any distractions.

"Hippogriff," Draco said to the fat lady.

"Indeed it is Mr. Malfoy," The fat lady said. "Mr. Potter what's wrong, you look depressed."

"It's nothing, but thanks for caring," Harry said while running his hand through his jet black hair, which never could be tamed.

The fat lady shrugged and swung open for the three to get in. As they stepped in they heard the noise of things being thrown around.

"It's getting out of hand!" Harry yelled.

Harry stepped out of the tunnel connecting the fat lady portrait to the common room. But once he had both feet planted on the ground, he got a book thrown at him.

"God!" Harry shouted ducking before the book hit him.

Harry then saw Ron advancing on Hermione. "What the bloody Hell."

"Ron, don't come near me!" Hermione shouted as tears slid down her face.

Ron just laughed and said, "Harry's not here to save you!"

Harry was clueless at what was happening until Ginny screamed.

Harry whipped around to see Ginny covering her mouth.

But Ron and Hermione were to busy doing whatever they were doing to notice Ginny's scream.

"Ginny what are you screaming about?" Draco asked.

"Hermione... S- She's hurt and bleeding," Ginny said pointing a shaky finger at Hermione. "R-Ron has a knife!"

"Oh No..." Draco whispered.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled disarming the knife that Ron was threatening Hermione with. "What the Bloody Hell are you doing Ron?" Harry shouted as he rushed over to Hermione who was being trapped in the corner by Ron.

"Fuck off Potter!" Ron shouted facing Harry.

Harry grabbed Ron by the collar of the shirt and threw him on the floor. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Ron.

Harry then crouched down to see Hermione bleeding in many places. There was a cut on her arm, cheek, and leg.

Harry looked pained and said softly, "Hermione..."

Hermione launched at Harry and started sobbing. Harry gently carried Hermione, who was gripping Harry's neck for dear life, over to the couch.

"Harry please don't leave..." Hermione whispered.

Harry let out a shaky breath and said, "Mione, I'm not going any where and you know that."

Hermione still gripped Harry's neck, but after about two minutes, her arms went limp.

* * *

Alrighty then... You like? I dunno a little dramatic, no? Oh well, I'll explain Ron's behavior and some other stuff. Okay, tell me if you have any questions and I'll answer them.

Please Review! Flames are welcome, but i don't really like them...

REVIEW... Oh I already wrote that, what ever...


	4. Chapter 4

Jeeze you guys! I don't get any reviews? You guys are so mean! lol well even if you don' review, I think I'll still continue... because I like it... lol anyway...

Disclaimer: I claim that I don't own a single thing, happy? Okay...

Chapter 4 is up and running...

* * *

Chapter 4-

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he felt Hermione's arm fall limp to her side. Harry had tears in his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes then pictured the Hospital wing in his head, and all he remembered next was a pull behind his navel. When Harry opened his eyes, all he thought of doing was finding Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry bellowed.

Madame Pomfrey jumped and ran out from behind a wall. "What is it Mr. Potter!"

"H- Hermione she's hurt, and she's bleeding. Please help her!" Harry said breathing heavily like he was hyperventilating.

Just then Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ginny, and Draco burst into the room.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked worriedly as she looked at Hermione.

"Ginny, Draco and I went back to the common room and saw Ron threatening Hermione with a knife, I don't know what happened."

"Professor please go get Mr. Weasley, I'll tend to Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said calmly.

Madame Pomfrey had set a curtain around Hermione's bed. "Professor, is Hermione going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"She'll be fine Mr. Malfoy, but I need to talk to you Harry, how did you get down here so fast?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling.

Harry thought back to when he was in the common room. "I-I don't know, one moment, I felt this rush of emotion and I closed my eyes. When I closed my eyes, I pictured the Hospital Wing, the next thing I notice is a pull behind my navel and I was standing here."

"But how does that work?" Ginny and Draco asked in unison.

Ginny then said, "I thought there are anti- apparation wards on the school."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "There is, Harry's powers are so strong now that's why he could apparate." Dumbledore waved his hand. "Sit; let's get comfortable before I continue."

"Harry, when you said you felt this rush of emotion in your body, that rush has to have an energy source, do you know what or where it's coming from?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry thought hard, "Well, that's when Hermione had passed out... What does that mean?"

"That means, Hermione is the source of all your power and magic," Dumbledore answered.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and he said, "What I mean is..." Dumbledore paused, "It means that you and Hermione have a special bond."

Harry sat back and ran his hand through his hair, he had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about, and all he wanted to know currently was if Hermione was alright.

Ginny suddenly perked up, "Does that mean that Harry and Hermione are... soul mates?"

Draco then said, "Well it can't be can it? I mean they... It didn't work out when they went out..."

Dumbledore grinned, "Time will tell all."

Harry just shook his head and walked up to the curtain surrounding Hermione's bed. When Harry looked in he quickly took a step backwards, he then tripped over a bed.

"Ron!" Harry growled.

Dumbledore stood up, Ginny and Draco quickly following suit.

What Harry had seen pissed him off. When Harry had stepped inside of the curtains, he saw Hermione's half naked body, her facet, was facing the other way, and her lower half was covered by a blanket. 'Thank God!' Harry had thought. Any ways, Harry had seen many cuts and bruises on her back; the only thing he could comprehend was that Ron had done this.

"What happened?" Draco asked seeing Harry shaking from rage.

Harry pointed to Hermione's bed the shouted, "Go look for yourself!"

The two teenagers and an old wizard walked over to Hermione's bed then gasped.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said with her hand covering her mouth.

"I'm going to kill the Weasel!" Draco growled.

"That makes the two of us!" Harry said about to open the door when McGonagall rushed in with Ron levitating behind her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry shouted walking up to Ron. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE?"

Professor McGonagall looked shocked at Harry's sudden actions and said sternly, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley has not done anything; he was under the Imperius Curse!"

"What?" The three teenagers managed to say.

"He was under the Imperius curse, since 3 months ago," McGonagall answered.

"What- How?" Harry stuttered.

Dumbledore then took his chance to explain, "When Mr. Weasley had stumbled into your dormitory, three months ago, when he had said that Hermione had cheated on you. Before he had walked into the Gryffindor common room, someone, not from the school, had taken the chance to curse him."

Harry then asked loudly, "Who?"

"I don't know Harry, all I know is that the person is a Death Eater," Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Well that's a surprise," Ginny muttered sarcastically.

Harry then continued his questions, "If you knew, why didn't you do anything?"

"I have Mr. Potter, but somehow this person has been re-cursing Ron!" Dumbledore said raising his voice.

"Well then, this person surely has and easy access to Ron," Draco stated.

"Indeed, but we, the professor and I, don't know how this person is doing this right under our noses," Dumbledore said frowning.

"Did you take off the curse yet, on Ron?" Ginny asked looking at her brother.

"Yes I did Miss. Weasley," McGonagall answered. "But he needs rest, so let him."

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey rushed up to the group. "Miss. Granger needs blood, she lost too much!" She said quickly.

"I'll do it!" Harry said immediately.

"I need to know your blood type, hang on," The nurse then muttered something under her breath and gasped.

"What?" Every person that was conscious asked.

"Mr. Potter, this is impossible," The nurse said in awe.

Harry stared at the nurse like she was delirious, "What is?"

"You have more then one type of blood, your blood is mixed with every type of blood that I know of," The middle age lady told the group of people.

"How does that work?" McGonagall asked.

"Can we please attend to Hermione first, and then answer these questions?" Harry asked exasperated.

The nurse then led Harry to a bed next to Hermione's. "Lay down, I have to get the needle, we can't use magic for this kind of thing," Madame Pomfrey said seeing the look on Harry's face. "Do you want to back down?"

"No, I'll risk my life for her if I have too, I'm not afraid of needles," Harry said sternly.

"Very deep Harry," Dumbledore said next to Harry.

Harry smiled a bit and said, "I'm just saying the truth."

Madame Pomfrey shooed everyone out and then she attended to Harry.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

The nurse then stuck a needle, that was connected to a plastic tube, with and opening at the end, in to his right arm. She then took a bend able tube and stuck it over top of the opening of the needle tube.

Harry then watched as his blood flowed through the tubes. He wondered if Hermione would be okay. His thoughts then thought about the person who made Ron do this. Harry also thought about the fact that if he wasn't Hermione's friend, she wouldn't have to go through all this shit. But on the other hand, everything happens for a reason right? Well what ever it was, Harry made sure that he would find the culprit and would protect Hermione with his life. Harry's last thought before he fell into a deep sleep, was Hermione's smile, the image of her smile, was imprinted into his mind.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, I would really love it if you guys review...

Peace out A-town! (Clears Throat)

I mean Toddles!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, Thanks for the one review lili-potter8907. Now that I thanked her, I think I have to write the disclaimer... Oh Joy! Okay, here comes the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. I also don't own the song I Want It That Way, the Backstreet Boys do. The only thing I own is the plot... Yay for me!

Have fun reading this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 4- 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, his right arm felt heavy and sore, his conclusion was because of the needle. When Harry looked over to his right, he saw Hermione's tear stained face; he felt a pain in his chest. It wasn't because of some one or some thing possessing him; it was because it hurt seeing his best friend in pain.

Harry quickly forgot about the pain in his arm when he saw Hermione, the way the moon light was illuminating her face, he noticed how angelic she looked. Hermione then started to stir, but once she had stopped, Harry let out a breath that he was holding. He just had to smile at Hermione for no darn reason.

'Stop staring at her you git!' A little annoying little voice in the back of Harry's head yelled. Harry turned in his bed and saw the outline of his guitar sitting on a chair beside his bed, 'Who brought it down here?'

He shrugged, 'Probably Draco.' Draco was the only one, that knew that Harry had played the guitar and wrote music, the only reason for that was because he had walked in on Harry. Harry had received the guitar from Sirius's will.

In Harry's head, he was debating either to just return to sleep or play his guitar; he had a tingle in his hand to play it. 'Then play it damn it!' The annoying voice shrieked. 'Okay Jeeze,' Harry answered the voice in his head.

The boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes picked up his glasses on the side table then slipped them on. He then bent over to grab the guitar, but managed to just fall out of his bed.

"Oomph," Harry groaned. He stood up and brushed himself off with his left arm. He felt like a goof for falling off his bed, luckily no one was awake to see it, or so he thought.

---------------------

Hermione had awoken because she had heard a loud thud, but was too frightened to get up. I mean wouldn't you after your so called best friend tried to kill you? So Hermione just stayed in bed with her eyes shut.

Her whole body felt numb, the last thing she remembered from last night was Harry holding her, and that was it. Where was that Gryffindor courage that was suppose to be in her?

---------------------

Harry stretched and made sure that Madame Pomfrey wasn't in the room, he didn't want to get in trouble for playing the guitar. Once he had made sure no one was awake or no one was lurking around the corer trying to kill him, he picked up his guitar and sat back down on the bed.

Harry pondered on what song he should sing. He then decided to play a song that he had just written the day before he found out that Ron was cursed and Hermione was getting abused. Harry started to play a soft tune with his guitar. He then started to sing.

**"Yeah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way."**

Harry looked over to Hermione, who looked like she was sleeping, but the thing about being friends for about six years; you can tell when they're faking. Harry smiled at the look of innocence on Hermione's face. He didn't even care if she found out that this song was for her, and it meant that he still fancied her. Harry just grinned and continued.

**"But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way." **

When Harry had written this song, he was thinking about the way Hermione had made him feel, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he was studying or doing an essay, his thoughts would always wonder to her. He would think of her smile, her warm chocolate brown eyes and everything else that just says Hermione. Harry would try his best to shove these 'Hermione' thoughts into the back of his head, but every time they would just pop up.

**"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way."**

Harry knew that deep down inside that this was really wrong, thinking about... Naughty thoughts about your best friend girl friend, but he couldn't help it, was it his fault that his hormones got the best of him? He thought hard about why he kept comparing her to all the girls he had gone out with, since he thought it would help him stop coping about Hermione. But that didn't work out very well.

**"Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way **

**Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way." **

Since Harry's fourth year when Hermione still had bushy brown hair and had not hit adolescence, Harry had still fancied her. He had fancied her since the end of third year, he had no clue what that feeling was until the middle of fourth year.

Harry had figured out that he had fancied Hermione when he saw her helpless underwater, during the second task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. He had felt a rush of jealousy when Krum had gone to the Yule Ball with Hermione and when he had saved Hermione, he touched her! He had yelled in his head.

**"Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me...**

**You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, You are,  
You are, You are."**

When Hermione had come back from summer holidays, wow, he was knocked off his feet including every other guy at Hogwarts. Hermione's skin had become tanned, a nice light golden brown and the thing that surprised him the most was her hair. Her hair had become tamed; it was wavy and ended in nice little ringlets, which framed her face perfectly. He remembered when he was going out with her, when she would place her head on his shoulder, he would play with her hair, it was one of his happiest times.

**"Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way."**

In fifth year, Harry had also notice guys staring at Hermione's... Upper area; that made Harry want to hex them to next year. When Harry and Hermione were going out, they looked and seemed like the happiest couple in the world.

They were always smiling and acting all sweet and cheerful, but the thing that killed Harry the most after they had broken up was the question why? The day before everything was great, they just went to Hogsmeade on a date, Harry couldn't be happier. But if they were all happy why did they break up?

**"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
(Don't wanna hear you say it)  
I want it that way  
I want it that way."**

**

* * *

**

I think that was the best chapter, what do you guys say? I dunno you guys never review! Ughh, should I ask you guys too?

Nah, I'll let you guys decide... I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Cynthia


	6. Chapter 6

Alright thank you all very much for the reviews. I love each and every one of them!

Disclaimer: Ummm... I own everything! Mwahaha! Lol I'm just kidding, I own the plot and that's it, the characters belong to a fantastic writer, JK Rowling. If there is a song in this chapter, well I don't own it.

Thanks once again for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6-

When Harry had put down his guitar he asked smirking, "You feeling better Mione?"

Harry had heard Hermione squeak from surprise, which made him laugh. "It's not funny Potter!" Hermione said frowning.

"Of course it is," Harry said grinning and turned around to smile at Hermione.

Even though it was dark, Harry could tell that she rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me Miss. Granger."

Hermione stuck out her tongue and said, "Watcha gonna do about it?"

"I dunno..." Harry shrugged. Hermione laughed which caused Harry to join in.

Has he ever told you how much he loved her laugh? It was like a wonderful melody to his ears. "So, are you feeling better?"

"I'm just a little sore, but it's all good. So that was a... nice song you sang back there, is it for anyone special?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry was caught off guard by this question, but he managed to stutter, "T- Thanks." Harry tried as hard as he could to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry flushed a shade of crimson, "Ugh... I guess you could say that..."

Hermione frowned and sighed. Harry desperately wanted to ask her what happened when Ron had attacked her, but he was afraid of scaring or hurting her. Just like she had read his mind, she said, "I don't really know what happened with Ron back there. We were just talking and then it happened, he started threatening me..."

Harry saw Hermione hug her knees to her chest. Harry stood up and walked over to her, "It's okay, forget about it, he didn't have control over his body." Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, he tried to tell me, but it didn't work very well, the person took over his body before he could tell me who did it to him," Hermione said quietly.

Harry stroked her hair and she leaned onto him, "Hermione..." He didn't know what he should say. "Umm... Never mind."

'Stupid coward!' The annoying voice shouted. 'I don't want to ask her now, she's gone through enough!' Harry shouted back.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked shifting slightly to look at his face.

Harry smiled softly, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You know you can tell me anything right Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Mhmm," Harry mumbled. Sure he could tell her everything but this. "Okay, are you-...Did Ron tell you?"

"Yah about Lavender, and Harry, we never liked each other. Well, what I mean is he's only a brother figure to me," Hermione said wrapping her arm around Harry's middle.

Harry was speechless; he was trying really hard not to ask then why she broke up with him then.

Hermione saw Harry struggling to keep his mouth shut, Hermione laughed. "Are you wondering why I broke up with you?"

"Uh... Possibly," Harry answered making an innocent face.

Hermione laughed her smile soon faded and was replaced by a frown, "Well okay it's sorta hard to explain. I just wanted to let you know that..."

"Hermione you don't have to tell me... We'll talk about it when the time is right," Harry reassured her.

"When did you get so wise?" Hermione asked him playfully.

Harry pouted, "Should that as a compliment or an insult?"

"I dunno I guess a lil' bit of both!" Hermione said pretending to think. "So... who was that song for?"

"Hermione!" Harry said laughing, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Please!" Hermione did the puppy dog eyes. Harry just laughed.

"Nope," Harry answered.

"Please!"

"Okay..." Harry pretended to think, "Wait, nah..."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione! Shhhh! You'll wake up the whole school!" Harry said covering her mouth with his hand.

Hermione pulled his hand off her face and said while batting her eyelashes, "Please Harry!"

Harry laughed even louder, "No... I'll tell you if... You told me who was your first crush or love."

Hermione laughed, "Not in a million years."

"Okay then, so how are you my dear?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Hermione played along, "I'm just peachy my ol' man."

"Ol' Man? I'm not that old. Old men have pot bellies; do I look like I have a pot belly?" Harry asked lifting up his shirt.

Hermione laughed and poked his stomach, "No but it looks like you have a stone stomach." 'God he has a hot stomach!' Hermione secretly thought.

Harry flexed and said, "Why thank you kind my old lady."

"Pfft, I compliment you and this is what I get? An insult?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Well, I don't know if your old, but you could just hide your wrinkly stomach under your clothes," Harry shrugged and laughed at Hermione's face.

Hermione then hit Harry in the arm, "Bad boy!"

Harry just laughed and yawned, causing Hermione to yawn. "I'm tired," Hermione said covering her mouth.

"I noticed," Harry said poking her side.

Hermione squealed. "Wow, I never knew that Miss. Granger here, squeals, I could black mail her with that."

"Don't you dare Potter; I know as much embarrassing things about you too!" Hermione defended.

"And what is that?" Harry asked.

"One, you model in your dormitory in front of the mirror, you have a pair of piggy boxers, you dream about a certain someone and get aroused by it," Hermione burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"I do not!" Harry said defending himself.

Hermione then smirked, "You sure 'bout that?"

Harry flushed a deep shade of red.

"I see, so who is this dream girl? Cho?" Hermione giggled at Harry's expression.

Harry turned a little green, "No... This person is actually nicer, prettier, cuter... then her. She's a little bit of everything, but mostly intelligent." Harry could tell that Hermione was racking her brain to find the person with this description.

"And who is this prefect little lady?" Hermione asked smiling. 'Well there goes my second chance,' Hermione sighed.

Harry looked a little nervous, 'Should I tell her? I mean if I do she's probably not going to approve... I'll wing it I guess...'

Hermione studied Harry.

"Umm... I don't know how to say this Hermione but... It's-."

* * *

Kay, not a very big cliffhanger... but it's a cliffhanger.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
